creepypasta_landfandomcom-20200213-history
Attacked!
Security has been breached. Must go, must protect the world. Go, go to save everything. Protect the world from the invaders. Protect the passives sessile. Protect the passive active. Protect the networks. Protect the central command chain. And for gods sake, do not let the enemy breach our perimeter! It only takes one to kill the world. Go go! The white move out to battle the enemy in its forms. They have breached the barrier in only one location, but until the barrier reseals the whites are the main defense of this world. You watch, a passive sessile, as the whites move out to defend your world and yourself. You know what you must do, and give them resources and aid, while at the same time sending energy along towards the breach, to speed it’s resealing. The reds float passively, mindlessly, as the enemy moves among them. The whites are coming, and the enemy knows this. It starts to attack the passive sessiles, taking town their minimal defenses and breaching personal shields. They posses the minds of the sessiles, and turn them into mindless production factories. The enemy has gained a foothold. The bombers are coming in, the whites just behind them. They will find possessed sessiles and destroy them along with anything too close to them. They are power unstopped by the enemy, because the enemy is not able to stop them. They start to destroy everything around the attack zone, hoping to hold back the enemy until the whites arrive. The whites have arrived. They take down the enemy with ruthless power, engulfing them in acids and poison, using the enemy as an energy source for themselves. The battle is engaged, and the enemy is endless. It only takes one to resurrect the entire enemy forces, so the whites must kill them all. And still the breach is open. The reds begin to act now that the whites are there. They start to gather around the breach, sealing it off at a slow but steady pace even as the whites are trying to reach the breach. The whites are being pushed back, the enemy is superior to the whites. But the reds have no concept of the enemy, they sense only the breach. Tools and resources flow around them, they pull them out at will and seal the breach, using the substances both from inside and outside it to fix the problem. The breach is almost sealed, the reds are close to being done, and the whites have won the day. The sessiles are now reproducing, to fill in the gaps left by the enemy and the war. The world has been saved again by all it’s members. The control center sends it’s commends, creating pleasure and giving all a relaxing break from the work now that they are safe. The tiny splinter hurt like hell, but at least there wasn't any blood this time. You so dearly hate blood. Now that it’s no longer in your finger, you can write again! Woo hoo! You run outside and trip, scraping your knee. Security has been breached. Must go, must protect the world. Go, go to save everything. Protect the world from the invaders. Protect the passives sessile. Protect the passive active. Protect the networks. Protect the central command chain. And for gods sake, do not let the enemy breach our perimeter! It only takes one to kill the world. Go go! Category:Military